What's In A Name?
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Five drabbles following the trio naming their children. For the Fill The Calendar Challenge.
1. James Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

Harry had his body stretched out across the sofa when his wife spoke to him. "What should we name the baby?"

He had no hesitation with replying. "James if it's a boy, Lily if it's a girl."

"This baby is not an it, you're an it," he heard a voice mutter. "And that was a given. But what about middle names?"

This time, Harry hesitated. Should he let his wife choose, or himself?

Did she defeat the Dark Lord? No. But she was possessed for a while, and she was rather bitter every time he forgot...

He decided to compromise. "How about Sirius if it's a boy?"

"What about if it's a girl?"

"I left that for you to decide."

Ginny stared at her husband, her blue eyes surprised. "The baby is a boy, for the record."

Harry groaned. "I thought it was going to be a surprise?"

His beautiful wife grinned wickedly. "It was never going to be a surprise."

* * *

 **Word Count; 164**

 **~Buttercat**


	2. Rose Emma Weasley

**Rose Emma Weasley**

Hermione rested her hand on her growing stomach. Suddenly, a frantic Ron rushed into the room, panic clear on his face. "We haven't got a name for our little girl!"

She chuckled. "You do realise there's a month until I give birth, right?"

"A month?" Ron sounded outraged. "That isn't nearly enough time to get everything ready!"

"Harry and Ginny didn't get everything ready for James until he was two months old," she reassured her husband. "We are doing well."

"But we need a name! They had his name when she was six months along!"

Hermione sighed. She looked around the room, and spotted the life-long rose that he had gotten her on their first date. "How about Rose?"

"It's beautiful," Ron sighed.

He collapsed into the seat beside her. "And," he added, quieter, "what about Emma for the middle name? After your mother?"

Hermione nodded. "That would be nice."

* * *

 **Word Count; 154**

 **~Buttercat**


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

Harry bounced his niece on his knee, smiling as the three-month old baby gurgled. She had been birthed in early January, and the young girl was loved by the world. "Isn't she adorable?" He asked his six-months pregnant wife.

"Not as adorable as James," Ginny stated, for the sake of the toddler that was bashing blocks of wood together.

The brown-haired toddler looked up at the mention of his name, and grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "I more a-dor-ble!"

"What should our new child be called?" Harry asked his wife.

"Ice-cream!" James exclaimed.

The loud noise caused the baby in his arms to start crying, and Harry looked startled. Ginny took the unfortunate baby out of his arms, and began singing her a lullaby. As the baby drifted to sleep, Ginny whispered, "Albus. He was your mentor, and protector. Also, he was smart, so our child could be blessed with his intelligence."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Harry," his wife started gently.

"Dammit!"

That woke the baby up, and Rose started crying again. The red-headed beauty groaned, before singing to the young human again. "How about Severus for a middle name?" He suggested, hesitantly.

"Severus?" She whisper-shouted.

"Yes. In the end, he was loyal, brave and on our side."

"Fine," she sighed, but inside a wicked grin had plagued her. The potions master would have hated it...

* * *

 **Word Count; 227**

 **~Buttercat**


	4. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

"No, James, don't hit Albus over the head with that car!"

"Albus, let go of your brother's hair!"

"James, if you don't let go of his chocolate right now, you won't have ice-cream for a week!"

"Albus! If you throw that car-"

A thunk sounded, as the toy hit his brothers head. "Albus!"

The young boy giggled. "Fun!" He clapped.

"It's not fun for me," Harry's wife muttered darkly.

"Darling," Harry placed a hand on his wife's knee. "Chill."

"I can't chill! Those two are doing my head in and I really crave pickled onions!"

Suddenly, the Floo started up. A blonde figure stepped out of the fireplace, a wide grin on her face. "I've got foods of the pickled kind, and a necklace which wards of nargles."

"Luna, thank you," Harry said, as his pregnant wife leapt to her feet and snatched the jar of pickled onions out of her blonde friends hands.

"Luna, you are my saviour," she moaned happily, as she bit into the onion.

"Thanks for the necklace," Harry muttered, glancing at his wife.

"I know how to repay you!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "I'll name our daughter after you!"

"For fu-"

"Mum! Albus kicked me!"

"-sake."

"Daddy said bad word!"

* * *

 **Word Count; 215**

 **~Buttercat**


	5. Hugo Arthur Weasley

**Hugo Arthur Weasley**

"Why did we agree to look after these two whilst Ginny gave birth?" Hermione groaned, her hand rested on her stomach.

Currently, James was hitting his younger brother with the arm from one of Rose's barbie dolls. However, the joke was on him, because Albus holding his teddy bear and was about to rip the head off. Rose was watching them, her blue eyes analysing how she could help her younger cousin.

"Should we intervene?" Ron asked, not looking up from the baby name book.

"Nah," Hermione sighed, as Albus energetically ripped the fabric.

A large wail escaped James' lips. Hermione groaned, but Ron was nonplussed. "How about Leo?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We are not naming our son after a lion!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "How 'bout Hugo? It means 'intellect'."

"Hugo Arthur Weasley," Hermione smiled. "I like it."

"Auntie Hermione!" The four year old whined. "Rose is breaking my heart!"

There Rose was, ripping up the eldest's drawing of a love heart that he was drawing for his mum. "I sorry mummy," Rose blinked innocently. "I was just making it better."

* * *

 **Word Count; 184**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
